


Chanson De Novembre

by ShineLikeByul



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Musical References, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Chaeyoung really love music and getting a trial into Paris's finest is everything she could ask for.Then there Jeongyeon, a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 11





	Chanson De Novembre

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this long ago on aff (unedited version) and im reposting it here, pardon for my lack of french in this story, je suis desole.

ㅡ yerin baek [예린 백] > november song

A loud cheering can be heard across a room in the tiny apartment as the girls cheered and jumped.  
Seems to have a tiny celebration.

“OH MY GOD ! SON CHAEYOUNG ! !” cheered a golden haired girl as she jumped and gave the other a loose hug.

“oh god.. I can't believe this dahyun-ah. . Finally !” replied the long brunette claimed to be Son Chaeyoung .

She almost cried in joy when the doors were flung open. As a tall beauty walks inside looking rather aloof.

“hm what's the commotion about? ” she asked , setting her grey duffel bag on the table.

Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung stared at her with a hint of joy inside their eyes.

Dahyun walked to the tall beauty and grabbed both of her shoulders. With eyes wide , she took a deep breath.

“ Chaeyoung… got.. accepted .. to MAIF! the music academy international france! ” yell Dahyun , shaking the tall beauty abruptly.

“Tzuyu.. can you believe it?! ” added Chaeyoung in amazement.

Tzuyu gasped and covered her mouth with her hand , eyes brimmed with tears.

“oh my god , Chaeng.. ”

They gathered around and formed a group hug.

*

Dahyun and Tzuyu sent their friend to the airport and took some photos before she took off to france.

“Oh my , me and Tzuyu had to go to our photoshoot now Chaeng.. text me when you reach Paris okay” said Dahyun , giving the petite brunette a friendly embrace.

Tzuyu pouted as she stared at both of her friends. But among them three , Tzuyu had the strongest self composure while Dahyun and Chaeyoung easily moved to tears.

“aww.. i wish i could come with you ..” added Dahyun , voice strained . Realizing it , she hid behind Tzuyu to wipe her tears.

Tzuyu bursted into laughter and Chaeyoung couldn't help but to also cry.

Dahyun laughed with tears in her eyes .

“aww.. don't cry ..you make me want to cry too” coos Chaeyoung , giving her a light push on the shoulder.

“I wish you could too .. but hey, just six month won't be too long though… I'll be sure to tell you once I reach Paris ” added Chaeyoung , gripping her luggage once the announcement on flight take offs echoed inside the building.

“ Make sure to bring back 'someone' with you ” said Tzuyu, winking .

“okay stop.. that's creepy Chewy.. ” joked Chaeyoung, waved at the two.

With light steps , heart lighter,the petite brunette steps into the plane.

New journey , she is ready.

And a broad smile formed on her lips ,dimples sinking into flawless skin.

She sent a snap to her two best friends along the journey and even complained on the long flight.

Dahyun would send back a silly snapㅡsometimes with her girlfriend clinging on her with captions or just " Mina says hi ".

Gross , cheesy but adorable , Chaeyoung would mutter.

She was taken to MAIF counsellor once she stepped into Paris. They would take a tour around the academy with her counsellor speaking in french english.

It was a bit tiring.

The first thing Chaeyoung thought *or crossed her mind when she arrived to grab some food before finding a rented home .

Luckily, the tour ended and Chaeyoung couldn't be happier. She strolled around the nearest town to brunch.

Her eyes were darted into some french café, a coffee shop , and it's perfect.

The vintage looking café made her walk to the café named La Parisienne.  
She pushed the door softly, anxiously as the bell rang. She took her spot at the table , near the window.

Everything about the café enchanted the petite brunette. The walls were wooden , with some shallow orange lighting that showers the place making it look ethereal.

And the smell of freshly brewed coffee.  
Chaeyoung closed her eyes , sniffing a bit longer.  
As she was about to daydream , she hears someone clears their throat awkwardly. And her eyes flung open in a flash.

“Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle voulez-vous commander?” the waitress asks , her blonde hair falls covering half of her forehead. And the half smiles decorates her porcelain skin.

Fair complexion, the eyes . She doesn't look french but she spoke fluently.

It somehow made her look dazzlingly into Chaeyoung's eyes.

It takes a moment to process but Chaeyoung shrugged.

“uhmm.. i.. i don't speak french…” she replied awkwardly in english . But her inner thoughts were screaming "yet".

The waitress mouthed an 'oh' and grinned.  
“would you like to order … madame ? ” she asked, now looking friendlier.

For a couple moments , Chaeyoung found herself lost in the waitress' eyes.

“uhm.. just coffee , i mean .. uh espresso please.. ” replied the girl , looking back to the table as her stomach turned upside down.

The waitress nodded and went to do the job she required to.

Chaeyoung heaved , calming her rising heartbeat . She stole glances at the dazzling waitress.

Then she noticed a woman in her mid twenties , blue eyes , brunette hair talking to her dazzling waitress.  
And they both glanced at her , Chaeyoung panicked as she turned away.

Cheeks getting warmer .

A sudden clink on the table startled her , as her shoulder flinched a bit.

It's that dazzling waitress again.

And she is smiling.

And Son Chaeyoung's inner self explodes with a bunch of fireworks.

“I'm sorry , here. Enjoy ” she said . Chaeyoung smiled back , shakily.

It's almost 45 minutes since the petite brunette had stepped into the café and managed to steal a bit more glances from the dazzling waitress.

And her routine to text her two friends on what happened today , from the tiring tour to well , the coffee shop.

Tzuyu already predicted something will happen . well it's more to 'something must happen'. 

They asked for a picture of her dazzling waitress, Chaeyoung being herself started to open her front camera , trying to snap a picture.

But to her luck, the flash was on , of course the waitress would turn around with a surprised look.  
Chaeyoung raised her brows and her cheeks turned crimson red , she stood abruptly and apologised to her .

Sprinted out from the coffee shop , she could feel her heart beating out from her chest .

She hid behind the wall of the next few blocks. Chaeyoung mentally cursed her luck .

“oh my god really.. this couldn't be any more embarrassing than this ” groaned the girl.

She ranted to her friends about the incident by texting them with her damn phone.

“okay okay. . I'm good. You're Son-freaking-Chaeyoung. . No one knows you .. ” she turned around and bumped into someone.

She bumped into someone, and accidentally pecked the person on the lips.

She stares at the person in front of her and their gazes matches.

“i.. uh w wanted to.. y your” the dazzling waitress stuttered, shifting her weight from left to right.

Chaeyoung had no time to think of anything , instead her mind went blank and everything's black.

Chaeyoung rubbed her eyes , feeling a bit hazy. Her eyes wander around the studio like room. Looks simple yet homelike , and very neat she could say.

Then it hits her.

Chaeyoung gasped and faced Palm herself.  
She heard someone clear their throat , it's that dazzling waitress. Again.

She came from the kitchen —chaeyoung assumed so.

She pulled the blanket up till it reached her nose and stared at the tall blonde , who's now looking more laid back with striped shirts.

“i rented this place.. ” she said , standing in the hallway , fiddling with her fingers.

“you passed out on me.. i .. i was about to return your backpack.. and.. you know.. you didn't pay for the coffee ..” she clearly awkward with what had happened between the two of them.

Coughing again as she turned away.

“OH MY GOD! I'm so so sorry.. i.. i” Stuttered Chaeyoung as she sat up straight , panicked.

The dazzling waitress giggled and sat beside her. Chaeyoung basically can't breathe , so there was so much humiliation in one day .

“i paid for your coffee though.. so it's okay .. hmm your backpack. .”chuckled the blonde again as she pointed at the wooden desk where Chaeyoung's backpack was. 

A blush crept into Chaeyoung's cheeks as she puffed them .

“what is your name? ” she asked again , scratching the back of her neck.

“ Chaeyoung.. ” She finally answered, the dazzling waitress' eyes lit instantly as she stared at Chaeyoung.

“you're korean? ”

Chaeyoung nodded weakly but still gazing into her light brown orbs.

“ah great! I'm Yoo jeongyeon. '' she replied , beaming her heart shaking smile , extending her hands and Chaeyoung taking it.

They start conversing in korean , and Chaeyoung finds out so many interesting things about this Jeongyeon. 

And it couldn't be more perfect when Jeongyeon asked if Chaeyoung would like to rent the place with her.

Since she's in a bind too , Chaeyoung agreed.  
That's how the times flew , the first month living together, Chaeyoung learned so many things about Jeongyeon and it made her fall in love harder .

Every morning , Jeongyeon would walk her to her class as La Parisienne is on the same route .They talked about everything. Jeongyeon even knows Chaeyoung's two best friends who are models in South Korea.

Chaeyoung mumbled something about how beautiful her two friends were , and Jeongyeon glanced at her and smiled.

“Well ,no offense.. but I've seen someone more beautiful ” and she sided gaze at the petite brunette and gave her that signature smile of hers.

Chaeyoung's stomach flipped , and it hasn't stopped since the day she laid her eyes on the tall blonde.

Jeongyeon took a part time job as a vocal teacher , and uses her house as class . Chaeyoung would sit in the kitchen , on high stool , staring dreamily at the vocal teacher.

Jeongyeon turned around and meet Chaeyoung's gaze , and the corner of her lips curled up into a sheepish grin .

“what? ” asked Jeongyeon , giggling.

Chaeyoung shakes her head and leans her chin on her palm.

“i could use a vocal teacher.. I need to pass this trial , to get a scholarship. . ”

Jeongyeon walked to her and leaned over the counter top , in front of Chaeyoung , copying the petite's pose as she leaned on her palm.

“i am a vocal teacher.. i could teach you.. anytime..no class .. and it's free.." Jeongyeon kindly offered as she winked. 

And Chaeyoung just couldn't say no or resist anything when those ocean-like eyes gazed into her own brown orbs.

There was one morning where instead of going their usual route , Jeongyeon dragged chaeyoung with her to the well-known opera house , Opéra-comique.

They took approximately 8 minutes of walking , since it's really near to MAIF.

Chaeyoung was about to protest but Jeongyeon shushed her and grabbed her wrist as they sneaked in.

They climb the stairs until chaeyoung thinks they reach the roof . It was dusty , unattended but filled with props and musical instruments.

Jeongyeon let go of her hands as Chaeyoung started inspecting the space.

“How do you know this place? ” Chaeyoung asked as her finger softly stroked a dusty harp . She then walked to the tall blonde and sat next to her.

Jeongyeon settled on the window pane and looked down the streets, she leaned her forehead on the glass .

“i used to be a musical student.. this place is where i ran to .. when i need to be alone.. ” she sighed and closed her eyes , fingers traced on the window as if she's writing something.

“ What happened ? ” asked Chaeyoung , this side of Jeongyeon that she had never seen before and made her want to just take her hand and soothe her.

“.. my parents died.. the day before… my grand play , it was a big deal .. for musical students like me.. ” Jeongyeon chuckled dryly , she opened her eyes .

“i didn't return to .. South Korea.. because i was afraid i could break apart and no one to hold me.. so i stayed here.. Unfortunately, I have no heart to continue.. my passion..”

Chaeyoung stared at her and noticed there's a single tear about to fall. Chaeyoung placed her palm on top of Jeongyeon's hand and held it softly.

“but you're not alone now.. I'm here ” comforted Chaeyoung, staring into the fragile girl's eyes.

Jeongyeon's eyes brimmed in tears and fell down her eyes.

Jeongyeon stared at Chaeyoung , tongue darting out to wet her lips before leaning in and kissing her.

As if the world has stopped spinning , time has stopped ticking and every life has frozen . 

Chaeyoung couldn't picture anything more perfect than feeling Jeongyeon's lips grazing upon her.

Jeongyeon's hand trailed from the window to cup her cheeks , the kiss was slow but Chaeyoung could taste the warmth of feelings.

She fell in love , afterall.

They pulled away and leaned their forehead together. Jeongyeon's tears trailed down her cheeks and Chaeyoung wiped her tears .

She unconsciously looked at jeongyeon's lips and bit her own lower lips.

Still feeling a little high on the kiss. If kissing Jeongyeon would cure anything , she'll do it more than she's willing to do.

“it's E minor #” blurted out Chaeyoung , looking at the window . Jeongyeon eyed her with her furrowed eyebrows.

She followed jeongyeon's finger traces on the dusty glass and let her hand fall on Jeongyeon's hand.

“if you keep doing this i might fall in love with you.. but i already did though.. '' jokes the blonde and those sheepish giggles escape her lips.

Chaeyoung dimpled as her cheeks light with a red shade.

“I dare you.. ” she simply replies.

Time flies , hours turns to days, days turn to weeks .  
But her burning affection never dies , Chaeyoung practices her vocal early in the morning because Jeongyeon asks her to.

Later on she would walk her to her class , clinging on each other , fingers interlocked .

Everyone had their first time of everything and Chaeyoung wasn't an exception.

It was raining hard that night , bright light flashing outside and thundering roar that shakes Paris.

Suddenly she heard a knocking on her door , it's jeongyeon. With her pillow and blanket.

“can i sleep here today?” she asks but already climbed onto Chaeyoung's bed.

“ I hate lightning ” added the blonde as she pulled the blanket and snuggled closer to the girl.

Chaeyoung smiled . How did she end up with this amazing woman ?

Chaeyoung turned around to face Jeongyeon, but Jeongyeon's position was lower than she should , her head was around Chaeyoung's chest.

The petite brunette was surprised when Jeongyeon moved closer , tugging her by the waist , breath hitting her pyjamas that thin enough Chaeyoung could feel her hot breath on her skin.

Their legs tangled together underneath the blanket providing a peculiar warmth.

It was weird , she never felt this before but Chaeyoung sure had read somewhere in the novels staked inside her room.

“you're.. so beautiful, ” murmured Jeongyeon, then looking up at Chaeyoung.

In the darkness , Chaeyoung could only see her eyes and it glowed with adoration. The petite brunette can't resist leaning down to meet Jeongyeon's lips.

Even Though it's not the first time Jeongyeon told her she's beautiful, it still brings up butterflies in her stomach.

Just like the first time.

Jeongyeon pushed her shoulder making Chaeyoung lean back against the mattress and she's on top of her kissing and savouring her lips.

Jeongyeon pulled away just to deepen the kiss , she caressed her neck softly before those hands tangled with Chaeyoung's dark lock.

Chaeyoung's heart beats faster when Jeongyeon nips on her jaw, leaving wet kisses on her neck and stopping at the spot below her ears.

The petite brunette let out a soft whimper , her hand roamed on Jeongyeon's back while the other rested on the back of her neck.

Then jeongyeon goes lower —to her collarbone then to her chest.

Chaeyoung felt something unusual rise up on her body, pulsating down her core . 

But she doesn't want to do it unless Jeongyeon knows something about her.

“uhm.. jeongyeon. . ” she calls . Jeongyeon stops to look at her , her eyes clouded with desire but so does Chaeyoung.

“Too much? ” asked Jeongyeon , despite being turned on she still had her conscience.

Chaeyoung shakes her head , she bit her lips.  
“not at all .. it's just.. this is..my first time..so I'm sorry if if it's a bit awkward..” she added as she turned away , cheek flushed red from their intense kiss.

Jeongyeon giggles and pecks her lips. “why are you so cute.. okay.. I'll be gentle, okay?”

Chaeyoung nodded sheepishly. Of course , she'd be crazy to not want to do it with jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon leaned down and kissed her , her tongue parted Chaeyoung's soft lips and Chaeyoung couldn't think of anything at this very moment.

Just the warmth of Jeongyeon's tongue inside her mouth , she liked how it brings the little hairs on her neck up.

Jeongyeon's hand trailed on her pyjama's button and she stared at Chaeyoung with caring and love .

“May I ? ” she asked, Chaeyoung smiles and her dimple carves on her cheeks  
.  
With that permission, she steps into another phase of her lovelife.

And the rest of the night went blurry.

She would wake up with arms enveloping around her waist , and kisses on her bare shoulder.

It was beautiful, life is .. with jeongyeon.

Unfortunately life had other plans for her , for them.

'You took care of me,  
With your special cure,  
Don't mind if it costs a lot of my heart  
From my finger to ears  
I felt the warmth from you  
Wanna tell this moment for you'

Chaeyoung went home that day , carrying bad news . She really doesn't want to but she had to.

Jeongyeon was waiting for her .

“So how was the exam? ” she asks , excitement flashes on every word. Chaeyoung stares at her for a couple moments before diving into her arms , crying.

“i.. i failed.. ”

The tall blonde expression changed as she rubbed her back.

“hey it's okay .. im here..don't cry..” induced jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung lifted her head and stared at Jeongyeon , the girl stared back. Jeongyeon's eyes still glow in affection, just like the first time and it made Chaeyoung feel her heart ripped into pieces.

“ That means i.. i have to leave.. and re-enter next year again..if i want to” she said , cheeks stained with tears.

“ And and.. that's kinda impossible because they're all amazing..” added chaeyoung , referring to the other candidate students.

“you're amazing” states Jeongyeon, pecking her forehead. It was long enough that Chaeyoung could imagine being in those romantic movies.

It has been a few days , and Chaeyoung is still sad about leaving Paris , leaving Jeongyeon.

She hadn't felt lifeless until now.

As if Jeongyeon could sense her emotion , she grabbed chaeyoung's hands and took her out. 

Jeongyeon held her hands as they strolled by the streets , they didn't talk but it was comfortable.

Picture the perfect moment , this is what Chaeyoung always imagined to do with her significant other. 

It was night time , but Paris had this beautiful light glowing , just like she always sees in movies . So beautiful , just like Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung wanted to stay here by her side.  
“ Jeongyeon. . I.. wanted to stay here.. with you” said Chaeyoung breaking the silence.

Jeongyeon paused and stared at her , she took her hands and held it tightly.

“Is it because you love me? ” asked Jeongyeon as  
the breeze brushed her hair. Chaeyoung nodded.

“What was the first reason you came here? It's to fulfill your dreams..isn't it.. follow your dreams my love ”

At that exact moment Chaeyoung realized Jeongyeon was letting her go.

Tears falling from her eyes .

“but i love you.. can't i stay with you ? ” cried Chaeyoung as she tugged at the tall blonde jacket.

“I love you too , more than I should change.. but i don't want to hold you back from your dreams.. not you ” replied Jeongyeon, cupping her face as her thumbs wiped the tears.

Chaeyoung stared into her brown orbs , they told her a million emotions . She could never translate them into words.

Teary eyed , Jeongyeon leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the petite's lips.

“i will never stop loving you , you will always remain here.. ” Jeongyeon took her hand and placed it on her chest.

“ don't be sad .. soleil de ma vie ..go home.. chase your dreams.. promise me..”

Just like the words had crafted into her heart , one she'll cherish eternally.

Chaeyoung hugged her tightly, like it's the last time she'll ever set her eyes on jeongyeon. Letting her arms towering around around her small frame.

She wanted to remember these warmth, these butterflies .

Ironically they're kissing under the street lights shone down on them .

Just like she sees in movies .

*

Two falls later .

Chaeyoung walked on the pavements decorated with blooming pink buds . Carrying a violin on her back.  
She heaved and smelled the fragrances of sakura blooming , coloring Japan in soft pink.

The wind blew , brushing her chrome mid-length hair, she cut them short last winter.

This smell , she closed her eyes, it reminded her of so many things , and all of that just takes her back to a certain someone who is still living inside her heart.

Chaeyoung had been living in Japan for two years now , after she returned to South Korea. She didn't take the application to MAIF, instead she went to Japan.

Dahyun and Tzuyu were against her going to Japan , they said she was running away.

But it was the promise she kept.

To chase her dream , to become a musician.  
After the amount of obstacles she endured , life took her to Japan.

Although being a musical student a bit hectic , Chaeyoung managed to keep in touch with her two , now asian's top models.

Dahyun had turned her career into acting , engaged to her long-time girlfriend, Myoui Mina. While , Tzuyu had been modelling back and forth to Europe, she had being going out with someone too , which she strongly states " I love being single better than anything "

But not a single day Chaeyoung missed thinking about Jeongyeon.

Every little thing just reminds her of Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon this ,Jeongyeon that Jeongyeon Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon.

“chaeyoung. .”

“son chaeyoung ”

“soleil de ma vie”

The voice kept echoing inside her head , without realizing it her tears fell. She must have longed for her too much .

“SON CHAEYOUNG ! ”

…

Chaeyoung's eyes flutter open , heart beating outside her chest. It was so surreal, she refused to believe.

But she turned around to the voice, the one that shattered her heart badly .

The one she wanted to see the most.

The person she held dearly along this years.

Yoo Jeongyeon.

The tears made her vision blurry , it was yoo jeongyeon standing in the descent distance from her.

Chaeyoung chuckles weakly and pursed her lips , Jeongyeon is still looking the same even with different hair color.

“w.. what.. are you doing here? ”

Jeongyeon smiled and pointed to her .

“I'm chasing my dreams.. it was hard though.. I heard she ran .. I searched all over Japan .. I bribed her friends so they would tell me.. I went to an all music academy in Japan .. she put me in a lot of troubles.. ” she scratched her neck , and flashed her dumb grin.

“ for what it's worth.. i found her.. the light of my life..”

She walked to Chaeyoung and her gazes never left Chaeyoung. It locked to her despite people around her passing by .

“You are my dreams.. Son Chaeyoung. .” she cupped her cheeks and brushed the tears with her thumbs.

And Jeongyeon kisses her hand , then to her forehead and finally after years of longing , troubles she went through along the journey —she kissed her lips.

The emotions surge through her skin as she kisses Jeongyeon, fingers interlocked.

Jeongyeon was about to pull away when chaeyoung slid her hand on her neck to prolong the kiss .

They pull away , breathless , staring into each other's eyes .

And once again , lost in each other's eyes.

Just like the first time.

–

-merci pour la lecture

**Author's Note:**

> yep, editing is A PAIN but yeah.....


End file.
